


Eat Your Heart Out

by doubtthestars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, i like that as a collective we think Wendy is the ruin of the Pan, wendy is a dangerous creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtthestars/pseuds/doubtthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was never supposed to be a girl in Neverland. Boy hearts were not the same as girl hearts.</p>
<p>A bit of a fusion of Barrie's story and OUAT! Peter Pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Your Heart Out

It comes to a point that Wendy enjoys the adventure. Wendy doesnt feel the danger of Neverland like the newer boys do. She lives and breathes the games they play and Peter watches with a cocked head like the bird he accused her of being so long ago. His mouth twists and his eyes grow colder and colder as he leans against the little house watching her.

There was never supposed to be a girl in Neverland. Boy hearts were not the same as girl hearts, Peter had suspected and grew more aware of it as Wendy kept pushing at his expectations. She did not cry when the mermaids got too close nor did she let the Lost boys go untidy in their camp. She let her hair get mussed up and dirt did not phase her. The trees seemed to welcome her, a throne or a perch Peter could not tell just yet.

Wendy had grown up with brothers, and this foreign land was no different than make-believe in the garden or the park. What Peter didnt know was that she had more imagination than both her brothers combined but Neverland knew that and made plans without the Pan being aware.

They made a family out of the boys and her brothers. Baelfire starved as the magic did not cooperate, stubbornly he would dig into the ground for bugs without finding anything. Wendy said nothing, knowing the dirt could never produce anything that wasnt rotten to the core, but kept Peter out of her thoughts. She still believed in him, the king of the jungle.

John kept an eye on Peter, always looking out for his sister. He knew what older boys did with older girls. He’d read books, books with death and war, books where kisses were exchanged and marriages ended happily ever after. He knew Wendy was changing, too preoccupied with escaping their life in London, too involved with Pan to notice she wasnt growing while John had to cut his pants into shorts to avoid the questions of hems rising. He had a plan with Bae and Hook, but he was worried that Wendy wouldnt want to leave this make-believe marriage. There was no happiness here. It was all faked.

Wendy got into terrible rows with John in her little house with her own bed and her own curtains. She made them out of her nightgown, the one that was stained with her blood as the Lost boys had thought she was a great bird to feast on.

What she perceived as a badge of merit was really a surrender to Neverland’s power. Peter still thought of her as Wendy-bird and watched her ravenously, unable to comprehend why every meal she made was better than his, tasted differently, was realer than his own feasts. He wondered if girl hearts were sweeter.

Michael was constantly scared of this place. He was not like John who read books or Wendy who told stories. Michael was the youngest and he heard everything they ever had to say but Baelfire had told him magic was bad and magic made things happen and this place was filled with it. He saw Peter Pan and could see he was not like any of the other boys. Baelfire was from another world with magic but he was sad and tired. Peter Pan didnt seem sad at all, just angry and he made things happen just like magic did. Neverland was filled with shadows and Baelfire always said to look away from the dark, to focus on the light, but Michael was scared.

Wendy watched the pirates from the cliff and Peter watched her from the shadows of the trees.

"I think I’d like to be a pirate one day. We could steal Hook’s ship and keep all their treasure. I’m sure the boys would like some new clothes." She remarked without looking at him, always sensing him at her back somehow.

He scoffs at her stupid thought, annoyed already at the mention of Hook. “You cant be a pirate, you’re a girl. They’ll eat you alive, those pirates, just like the mermaids. They can’t be trusted.”

"I though you said I could do anything in Neverland. I want to play a pirate, Peter." She turns and the wind caresses her loose hair making him choke with _something_ at her figure. She looked like a mermaid ready to drown him herself. Suddenly, he realizes what girl hearts do.

"You can’t be a pirate because you can’t grow up! You wouldnt see your brothers or me or anyone else but Hook and his crew if you stepped on that ship." He hisses threateningly, warning as his heart beats a tattoo savagely. He knows, he knows what girl hearts are for.

She laughs in delight, not realizing the hidden kiss at the corner of her lips shines like a lure in the night.

"Oh, but it’s just a game, Peter."

Girls teach boys how to be afraid for their hearts. Neverland knew what little girls’ hearts could do. They could rule and run free.

Neverland had gotten a new queen.


End file.
